


Деанон + фик

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fic, Gen, Humor, деанон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: В первой главе вы найдете бонусный фик, во второй — непосредственно деанон.
Kudos: 35





	1. Флэшмоб

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Лонгботтом, кстати, совсем страх потерял и однажды в Большом Зале за завтраком предложил запустить флэшмоб и на фразу Снейпа «десять баллов с Гриффиндора» снимать что-то из одежды. Дин Томас внес встречное предложение Лонгботтому больше тыквенного сока не наливать, его и так неслабо вштыривает».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания: Вбоквел (возможно, сиквел) к командному мини «Плохо человеку, когда он один» — по заказам читателей с любовью к Снейпу.

Первым разделся Финниган. Нет, не так. Оказался голым. После того, как Снейп, испарив вздувшийся чем-то мерзкопахнущим котел, гаркнул привычное «Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора!» Мантия, брюки, рубашка, трусы-носки-галстук и ремень неопрятной кучей оказались на полу под дружный гогот восьмого курса. Прикрываясь сумкой, Финниган в одних башмаках раскланивался на все стороны и ржал чуть ли не громче всех, поджимая ягодицы с издевательской татухой взрывающегося котла, испарения над которым складывались в изящное слово «always». Кроме него, раздетым оказался еще его друг Дин Томас, а сам Лонгботтом лишился мантии, брюк, ботинок и почему-то одного носка. Итого двадцать (ремня Томас не носил). 

Флэшмоб «Запори зелья у Снейпа и разденься на потеху всему Хогу» начался.

Патил была хитрее: пять баллов стоили ей шляпы, мантии, жакета, фартука (зачем ей фартук, скажите на милость?!) и галстука. Выглядела она вполне прилично, чего не скажешь о Браун, которая лишилась десяти баллов и осталась босиком в нижнем белье. Надо признать, что фигура у нее была весьма хороша, а белье дорогое, поэтому урок оказался безнадежно сорван: мальчишки пялились и пускали слюни, девчонки о(б)суждали и завидовали. 

За неделю флэшмоб накрыл всех. Даже Грейнджер — Грейнджер!!! — отчаянно краснея, пискнула что-то вроде «янгтва», лишилась пяти баллов и скромно завернулась в заранее выложенное на парту банное полотенце. 

Флэшмоб обсуждали, поддерживали и всячески расширяли уже не только грифы, но и барсуки, и даже вороны начали откровенно нарываться на снятие баллов. 

Вся продуманная веками система поощрений и наказаний Хогвартса летела к Мордреду. Преподаватели применяли все возможные способы усовестить разыгравшихся школяров, но безуспешно. Хогвартс напоминал филиал заведения мадам Лулу из Лютного с поправкой на личность руководителя: в Хогвартсе заголья бегали не только девочки, но и мальчики. Профессор Флитвик с сожалением констатировал, что его предположение было неверным и само не прошло. Попытки задушить флэшмоб совместными силами преподавателей и директора тоже не увенчались успехом.

Лишь через неделю уставшей Макгонагал удалось выпытать у давящегося хохотом в очередной раз голого Лонгботтома, что решается вопрос очень просто.

Обработка Снейпа заняла еще почти неделю. Он отбивался как лев, шипел как змея, фыркал барсуком и, кажется, готов был если не клеваться, то гадить на бреющем полете уж точно — но с флэшмобом надо было кончать, и кончать незамедлительно: слизеринцы уже тоже успели пару раз сверкнуть телесами.

Снейп шел в класс, как на эшафот. Его подташнивало от ощущения, что так в угол его не загоняли давно. Да никогда так не загоняли. Это же не студенты, это... это... 

Он обвел мрачным взглядом нетерпеливо ерзающих восьмикурсников. Ждут, кому первому повезет? Говорят, мадам Малкин озолотилась на пошиве экстравагантного нижнего белья и рассылке его сова-экспрессом. Сам-то Снейп по традиции не носил белья, да и вообще под мантию очень неудобно надевать кучу вещей — теперь, когда со шпионством покончено, стало возможным чуть-чуть, совсем капельку расслабиться, расстегнуть, так сказать, пуговицы.

— Все на месте?.. — оживление аудитории стало заметнее. — Эм... Кто... Кто готов?

Студенты начали недоуменно переглядываться. Грейнджер медленно подняла руку. Ну как, приподняла над партой еле-еле, просто чтоб обозначить факт. На другом конце аудитории руки вскинули Малфой и Паркинсон, а, вот еще и Забини. Но это не сработает, так что...

— Кхм, — рот раскрывать очень не хотелось. Нет, хотелось, конечно. Хотелось наорать, прямо размазать по загаженным партам этих гриффиндурков, этих иди... — Кхм. Пять...

Поттер коротко глянул на Снейпа и беззвучно произнес «Не надо!»

— ... баллов...

Класс замер. Грейнджер в шоке зажала рот обеими руками. Уизли. наоборот, открыл рот так, что можно было посчитать все немногочисленные извилины его мозга — изнутри. Поттер начал было привставать, да так и завис в позе пловца на старте.

— ... Гри... кх-кх... Гриффин...

Не может быть!

— ... дору, — просипел Снейп.

Лонгботтом выпрыгнул из-за парты, вскинув кулак в победном жесте.

Патил и Браун предвкушающе завизжали самым мерзким образом.

Поттер с размаху приложился лбом о столешницу.

Мантия, медленно расстегиваясь пуговица за пуговицей, ползла с плеч профессора Снейпа, аккуратно укладываясь на полу грохочущего аплодисментами класса зельеварения школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс.


	2. Флэшмоб

Жила-была одна команда. Хорошая, дружная, креативная. Кэп у нее был — чудо, а не кэп, тоже креативный и очень добрый. Иногда даже слишком добрый! Оттого замкэпа у него ходил в ус не дул и не волновался, что нельзя просто так выложить таблицу на аоз без драббла или еще какой-нибудь трансформативной работы! А когда опомнился, пришлось ему сваять этот грустный рассказ, пока не придумает кто-нибудь повдохновленнее что-нибудь в тему. Вот такие дела.

  
**ОБЩЕЕ**  
  
  
  
---  
  
Кэп — Гаври

| 

Замкэпа — midrifmonster  
  
  
**ЗАЯВКА НА УЧАСТИЕ**  
  
  
  
Тип работы

| 

Автор  
  
Баннер и отрисовка | Зельевар под прикрытием  
Текст |  [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry), [Doloress](https://doloresdolly.diary.ru/)  
Верстка | [foxdaughter](https://foxdaughter.diary.ru/)  
  
  
**[ВИЗИТКА](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814347)**  
  
  
  
Тип работы

| 

Автор

|   
Баннеры и отрисовка | [Мана](https://twitter.com/shinjipolezai)  
  
  
**МАСТЕРПОСТ**  
  
  
  
Тип работы

| 

Автор

|   
Оформление и верстка | [Мана](https://twitter.com/shinjipolezai)  
  
  
****  
  
  
**ДРАББЛЫ И МИНИ НИЗКОГО РЕЙТИГА**  
  
  
  
Название

| 

Автор/переводчик

| 

бета  
  
[Подарки ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279672) | [Doloress](https://doloresdolly.diary.ru/) | [Kamoshi](https://kamoshi.diary.ru/)  
[Тринадцать минут восьмого](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279729) | [midrifmonster](https://midrifmonster.diary.ru/) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry)  
[Все будет по-другому](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279786) | [chandei](https://ficbook.net/authors/2325044) | АД  
[Так вот ты какой, Рай](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279849) | Зельевар под прикрытием | АД  
[Когда никто не видит](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279909) | [Tarabuca](https://tarabuca.diary.ru/) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry)  
[Плохо человеку, когда он один](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317487) | [Joox](https://joox.diary.ru/) | [Xenya-m](https://xenya-m.diary.ru/)  
[Позволь напомнить](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280146) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry) | [Joox](https://joox.diary.ru/)  
[Рюшки, магия и Лили](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328584) | [midrifmonster](https://midrifmonster.diary.ru/) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry)  
[Все что угодно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287124) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry) | [Xenya-m](https://xenya-m.diary.ru/)  
[COVгвартс](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287241) | [Joox](https://joox.diary.ru/) | [Xenya-m](https://xenya-m.diary.ru/)  
[Опека](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288588) |  [Чужая судьба](https://ficbook.net/authors/1421763) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry)  
[Обычный спокойный день](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328533) | [Joox](https://joox.diary.ru/) | [Xenya-m](https://xenya-m.diary.ru/)  
[Первый урок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317370) | [Joox](https://joox.diary.ru/) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry)  
[100 hz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317631) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry) | [Xenya-m](https://xenya-m.diary.ru/)  
[Бумажное чудо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288474) | [Mr. Doctor](https://bonesmccoy.diary.ru/) | [Xenya-m](https://xenya-m.diary.ru/)  
[Кофе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317562) | [Крон](https://fanfics.me/user258455) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry)  
[Только истинный гриффиндорец](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317235) | [Joox](https://joox.diary.ru/) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry)  
[А поедем-ка в Саратов!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339612) |  [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry), [Doloress](https://doloresdolly.diary.ru/), [midrifmonster](https://midrifmonster.diary.ru/), [Tarabuca](https://tarabuca.diary.ru/) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry)  
[На следующее утро](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339729) | [Крон](https://fanfics.me/user258455) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry)  
  
  
**ВИЗУАЛ НИЗКОГО РЕЙТИГА**  
  
  
  
Название

| 

Артер

|   
[Когда никто не видит](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384945) | [Минка](https://tii-bii-boo.diary.ru/)  
[Рассказ о совах](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384792) | [chandei](https://ficbook.net/authors/2325044)  
[Nothing to say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385065) | [chandei](https://ficbook.net/authors/2325044)  
[Профессор Зельеварения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401061) | [chandei](https://ficbook.net/authors/2325044)  
[Лань](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401103) | [Лань](https://vbotinki.diary.ru/)  
[Кладовка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407601) | [Лань](https://vbotinki.diary.ru/)  
[Magic duel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407823) | [Aloc](https://tygydym.diary.ru/)  
[Размышления](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408024) | [Климентина](https://klimentina29.diary.ru/)  
[Твой цветок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408123) | [Минка](https://tii-bii-boo.diary.ru/)  
[Бабочка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408186) | Зельевар под прикрытием  
[Ингредиент шампуня для жирных волос](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408240) | Зельевар под прикрытием  
[Черный квадрат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408348) | [Лань](https://vbotinki.diary.ru/)  
[Когда-нибудь я выберусь отсюда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408384) | [Лань](https://vbotinki.diary.ru/)  
[Говори уже чертово «да»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419898) | Зельевар под прикрытием  
[Haircut nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419943) | [Aloc](https://tygydym.diary.ru/)  
[Успешный молодой человек](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419958) | Зельевар под прикрытием  
[Каре на ножке с прямым пробором](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441138) | [Минка](https://tii-bii-boo.diary.ru/)  
[Улыбается](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441159) | [Mr. Doctor](https://bonesmccoy.diary.ru/)  
[Вечера с тобой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441201) | [Мана](https://twitter.com/shinjipolezai)  
[Колледж в Миннесоте](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441270) | [chandei](https://ficbook.net/authors/2325044)  
[Грешный Северус](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443130) | [chandei](https://ficbook.net/authors/2325044)  
[Когда ученики взрослеют](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443148) | [Мана](https://twitter.com/shinjipolezai)  
[Сон](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443160) | [chandei](https://ficbook.net/authors/2325044)  
[Зимнее волшебство](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443412) | [Климентина](https://klimentina29.diary.ru/)  
[Вперед! На шабаш!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469188) | [_twinter](https://tandm.diary.ru/)  
  
  
**МИДИ НИЗКОГО РЕЙТИГА**  
  
  
  
Название

| 

Автор/переводчик

| 

бета  
  
[Коллеги](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513375) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry) | [Xenya-m](https://xenya-m.diary.ru/)  
[Зверство закатов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513453) | [Muldi](https://muldi.diary.ru/) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry)  
[Cocoon crash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554181) | [Крон](https://fanfics.me/user258455) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry)  
[Декан](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556308) | [Крон](https://fanfics.me/user258455) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry)  
  
  
**ЧЕЛЛЕНДЖ**  
  
  
  
Название

| 

Автор

|   
[Три наряда для профессора](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667410) | Зельевар под прикрытием  
[Про Снейпа](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667497) |  [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry), [Крон](https://fanfics.me/user258455), [Joox](https://joox.diary.ru/)  
[Бесполезное пособие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667536) | Зельевар под прикрытием  
[Он не злой, он очень мягкий!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734316) | [_twinter](https://tandm.diary.ru/)  
[Trust Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734382) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry)  
  
  
**ББ-КВЕСТ: ТЕКСТЫ**  
  
  
  
Название

| 

Автор/переводчик

| 

бета  
  
[Счастье по дешевке](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769647) | [HelenRad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad) | [мухомурчонок](https://sykt1203.diary.ru/)  
[Между созвездиями](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788229) | [Muldi](https://muldi.diary.ru/) | [midrifmonster](https://midrifmonster.diary.ru/)  
[Cultus Civilis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863379) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry) | АД  
[Возвращение из ниоткуда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899937) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry) | [midrifmonster](https://midrifmonster.diary.ru/)  
[Страж](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912279) |  [Чужая судьба](https://ficbook.net/authors/1421763) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry)  
  
  
**ББ-КВЕСТ: ИЛЛЮСТРАЦИИ**  
  
  
  
Название

| 

Артер

|   
[Давай найдем новую звезду](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769740) | [Минка](https://tii-bii-boo.diary.ru/)  
[Ты никогда не видел такую долгую снежную бурю](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899640) | [Мана](https://twitter.com/shinjipolezai)  
[Без слов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913608) | [Mr. Doctor](https://bonesmccoy.diary.ru/)  
  
  
**ДРАББЛЫ И МИНИ ВЫСОКОГО РЕЙТИНГА**  
  
  
  
Название

| 

Автор/переводчик

| 

бета  
  
[Звезда местного пошиба](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070307) | [chandei](https://ficbook.net/authors/2325044) | [Joox](https://joox.diary.ru/)  
[Шкаф](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081731) | [Muldi](https://muldi.diary.ru/) | [midrifmonster](https://midrifmonster.diary.ru/)  
[Карамельные полоски](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081860) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry) | [midrifmonster](https://midrifmonster.diary.ru/)  
[Ядовитый персик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081944) |  [Чужая судьба](https://ficbook.net/authors/1421763) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry)  
[О партнерстве](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082007) | Зельевар под прикрытием | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry)  
[Скажи, и я сделаю](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087158) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry) | [Joox](https://joox.diary.ru/)  
[Вызов к Темному лорду](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087266) |  [Чужая судьба](https://ficbook.net/authors/1421763) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry)  
[Призрак](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089447) |  [Чужая судьба](https://ficbook.net/authors/1421763) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry)  
[Бойся сбывшихся желаний](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089498) | [Joox](https://joox.diary.ru/) | [Xenya-m](https://xenya-m.diary.ru/)  
[Я буду жить](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106109) |  [Чужая судьба](https://ficbook.net/authors/1421763) | [Joox](https://joox.diary.ru/)  
  
  
**ВИЗУАЛ ВЫСОКОГО РЕЙТИНГА**  
  
  
  
Название

| 

Артер

|   
[На закате](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193583) | [Минка](https://tii-bii-boo.diary.ru/)  
[Несмываемая](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193619) | [Минка](https://tii-bii-boo.diary.ru/)  
[Мы так не договаривались](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193655) | Зельевар под прикрытием  
[Почему всегда я?..](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193769) | Зельевар под прикрытием  
[Снарри №8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193802) | [Минка](https://tii-bii-boo.diary.ru/)  
[Отрава](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193826) | [Ченко](https://vbotinki.diary.ru/)  
[Логово змея](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194846) | [Минка](https://tii-bii-boo.diary.ru/)  
  
  
**МИДИ ВЫСОКОГО РЕЙТИНГА**  
  
  
  
Название

| 

Автор/переводчик

| 

бета  
  
[Тогда и сейчас, или История сексуальной жизни Северуса Снейпа](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272504) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry) | [midrifmonster](https://midrifmonster.diary.ru/)  
[Дом под красной крышей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283568) | [Doloress](https://doloresdolly.diary.ru/) | [Kamoshi](https://kamoshi.diary.ru/)  
[«Голубая устрица»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317909) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry) | [Xenya-m](https://xenya-m.diary.ru/)  
  
  
**СПЕЦКВЕСТ**  
  
  
  
Название

| 

Автор

| 

бета  
  
[Да, хозяин](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193724) | Зельевар под прикрытием | []()  
[Да, сэр!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406313) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry) | [Xenya-m](https://xenya-m.diary.ru/)  
[Sweet Smoking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407378) | [Мана](https://twitter.com/shinjipolezai) | []()  
[Колледж в Миннесоте](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414125) | [chandei](https://ficbook.net/authors/2325044) | АД  
[In Between Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422042) | [Крон](https://fanfics.me/user258455) | АД  
[Один из нас](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424838) | [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry) | [Joox](https://joox.diary.ru/)


End file.
